


Find

by GiacintaF_Nigel



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Because I Really Doubt Tagged Characters Actually Know Love, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Platonic Relationships, this is not a love story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9460448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiacintaF_Nigel/pseuds/GiacintaF_Nigel
Summary: Being the ward of Lord Cutler Beckett isn't as glamorous a life as it looks, so Jacqueline Beckett embarks on a journey to try and escape that life for good. From pirate ships to cursed islands, she never stops running. But through it all, a question keeps nagging at the back of her mind. What exactly is she trying to find at the end of that journey? Freedom? Adventure?Or is she ultimately still the bird in the gilded cage, dreaming of the day she'll be loved by the one who locked her in there?





	

Jacqueline Beckett stared blankly at the brunette in the mirror as her maid attempted to wrestle her hair into yet another elaborate hairdo. The excitement of going to these extravagant balls had long wore off after she had actually stepped foot into one of those stifling social events. She would very much rather go out to sea with her guardian on inspections, even if she would not be allowed to do anything than be locked up in a cabin and stare at waves all day. Being out at sea calmed her, and anything beats putting up yet another performance like a monkey in a travelling show. Then again what choice has she but to follow through her guardian's orders? She has no one else left in this world but him, and his words are law.

If only her mother could see her now.

She had been told from young that she looked like her mother. Glancing at the blonde woman smiling back at her from the portrait on the wall with her twinkling eyes, luxurious curls and rosy cheeks, Jacqueline gave a grim smile and reverted her eyes back into the mirror. The girl in there is anything but pretty with her bony frame and stubbornly straight brown hair. Her sallow skin was nearly void of any colour, and to be honest looks more like a corpse in her creamy white shift. She was only the severely watered down version of her mother, for even her mother's prominent cobalt blue eyes lost their spark in hers. If her mother could see her now, her poor heart would probably break.

Jacqueline had no idea why her guardian even bother trying anymore. "Good business" meant achieving something beneficial. How does that work if the only reason she was approached at these balls is her status as his ward? And it wasn't as if he had no idea of that. Nothing escapes the knowledge of Lord Cutler Beckett. Especially if it has to do with his "good business". And to Lord Beckett, marrying her off to the highest bidder seems to be exactly it. Her whole life had been planned out since his acquisition of her. She never had any choice in anything she does. Especially not in her marriage.

Her maid helped her up carefully and proceeded to strap her into the stiff whalebone corset. Jacqueline took in a sharp breath, willing her tears to stay at bay when her maid brushed the welts on her sore back. She waved off her maid’s apologies absently, staring at the blue eyes in the mirror as the scrawny sixteen year old transformed into a blooming young lady with her pale painted face, boosted figure, richly brocaded gown and brown tresses trapped elegantly on top of her head by pins of gleaming pearls. Lord Beckett may not be as harsh on her as he was on the servants, but he wouldn’t hesitate to punish her when the condition rises. Which unfortunately, was way too often. She was no longer the bubbling overexcited lass that first came to him - she had made sure that the little girl would never see the light of day again - but neither is she in any way to his liking.

He had never laid a hand on her though. She wasn't worth his effort. Her governess would report to him daily, and he just meted out punishments for his personal assistant to carry out. He would look at her in his straight backed armchair with unfeeling eyes as she bit her lips raw to prevent herself from crying out, his nonchalance telling her that punishing her too was a waste of his time. He is the only kin she has left, but even their relationship is a disgrace to him.

She tried her very best, she really did. But it doesn't matter to him that she could barely breathe while laced into the tight corset, not to mention dancing. The methods matter not. It is only the results that he cared about. Mr Mercer's replacement wasn't an amateur either, for his overlapping strokes easily split the delicate skin of her back open - one for each day she failed to perform.

She was helped into the chair again as her maid carefully slipped embroidered dancing slippers onto stockinged feet that cleverly hid layers of bandages. Jacqueline picked up the matching lace fan from the vanity and held it up, trying on a smile in the mirror. At least there was something to look forward to at the ball tonight. She was told that her childhood friend - her only friend - would be there too. In fact, Lord Beckett had specifically ordered for Jacqueline to reacquaint herself with the now immensely popular Lieutenant Dalton. It has been almost three years since she last saw him, and seemingly a whole lifetime since they last talked. Jacqueline's smile slid off her rouged lips. They had both come far from the little pair that pranced around singing off-tune little duets in Lady Dalton's bedchamber. Would Will still recognise her now?

Before she could brood upon it, loud booms from outside blasted her out of her thoughts. Glancing at the swaying chandelier twinkling above, Jacqueline frowned. It was a sound she had grown quite familiar with, but what are -

"Miss Beckett!" The carved ebony doors to her room were slammed open, and a pair of Lord Beckett's guards stumbled in. "Cannon fire on the Port Royal coasts, Miss! We're under attack!"

Her maid gasped.

"Pirates?"

 

Pirates sailing a ship with black sails, to be exact. Captain Jack Sparrow finally had enough of the threats from Lord Beckett on his life. He heard that Beckett had left Port Royal earlier that morning on an inspection and would only be back the next morning, leaving his precious little ward alone back at the mansion, so he planned to kidnap and use her as leverage, to get Beckett to back off and conveniently, for some ransom. He is a pirate after all.

 

As she tried her best to keep up with the guard leading her to Lord Beckett's study, Jacqueline was glad that she'd worn her dancing shoes. At least she has something comfortable enough to run in that wouldn't cripple her. With a promise to stand watch right outside, the guards barricaded her in.

Jacqueline took a hesitant step further into the room. Usually the only thing waiting for her in Lord Beckett's study was only punishment and a whipping. She looked around, slowly taking in the grandeur of the room. The porcelain vases, bronze statues, crystal snifters and the elaborate map carefully painted with miniscule precision on the wall, not to mention the gorgeous view of the sparkling sea behind the thick glass doors. In her four years cooped inside this house, Jacqueline had never been left alone in here before, let alone given a chance to appreciate the beauty of the furnishings. The heavy ornate doors muted the commotion and clatter of the sword fighting downstairs. Jacqueline gave a little smile. It was as if the world outside never existed. She knew now the reason for her guardian's adoration of this room.

Jacqueline slowly walked past the magnificent wall, fingers trailing across dried paint as she silently named the various lands, possessions of the English Empire. And all under the control of her guardian, the Lord Governor of the East India Trading Company. A glint of gold from a locket hanging in a corner caught her eye. Jacqueline was about to reach for it, when she felt the cold of steel at her neck.

“Hello dearie,” a man breathed at her ear. “Care to take a nice walk with ol’ Cap’n Jack? We wouldn’t want to graze the skin of such a pretty throat would we?”

Jacqueline stiffened and her heart raced, threatening to jump out of the tightly laced corset. How did the man get inside the study? It was supposed to be the most fortified room in the mansion! Jacqueline held her hands up and steeled herself, willing her voice to not betray her fear.

"Captain Jack, you said? You wouldn't happen to be a pirate, would you?" she questioned, her brain whirling.

With her injuries, she doubt she'll be able to outrun the pirate. Her only choice then, is to delay time. Lord Beckett would be hurrying back to Port Royal once he hears of the pirate attack. He may not care much for her, but pirates attacking his base and home would not be a humiliation that he was willing to suffer.

"You have heard of me," the pirate crooned, tugging lightly at a curl at the nape of her neck. Jacqueline repressed a shudder. "Captain Jack Sparrow at your service."

Jacqueline blinked. Jack Sparrow? Wasn't he the one who orchestrated the incident that nearly killed her guardian three years ago? She gritted her teeth to try to stop them chattering. This was the man who managed to outsmart Lord Beckett. A pirate that was rumoured to be altruistic, preferring non-violent ways, but a pirate nevertheless. And Jacqueline did not think that the ward of all pirates’ ultimate nemesis is granted the lenience. She has to think fast.

Jacqueline took a deep breath and didn't bother to keep the quiver out of her voice this time round, even adding in a stutter or two for good measure.

"Lord B-Beckett isn't in. I-I'll come with you, so can you p-please withdraw that b-blade. I'm scared of p-pointy things."

Jack, hearing the tremble in the lass’s voice, lowered his cutlass, pitying the lass that he had held at sword point just now. Like the rest of them, the lass is probably just a victim of fate and yet another pawn in Beckett’s giant chess set.

“Okay lassie,” Jack said, mentioning to the wooden entrance of the room. “Walk over to the door quietly and I won’t have to hurt you. And don't try any tricks!”

The lass seemed to be too scared to try anything foolish, but Jack kept his blade at her shoulder anyway. He had learnt the hard way to not be too trusting with the female species, no matter how tiny this one is. Besides, this is Beckett’s ward he is talking about. She’s bound to have picked up some of the guy’s craftiness. It is better safe than his sorry neck on a noose.

Jacqueline shuffled along slowly, bidding her time. Her eyes wandered, looking for something she could use against the man. The pair of bejewelled swords are hung up too high and probably too heavy for her to even wield properly, and so would the various ornaments littered around the room. That was when she saw Lord Beckett's new cane resting against a nearby counter. Jacqueline faked a trip, and as the pirate reached to catch her, she grabbed the cane. Whipping around, she wrenched off the embellished end and pointed the hidden blade at the pirate's extended digits. Jacqueline grinned, an expression that had been absent on her face for a very long time.

"You knew Lord Beckett wasn't in. You probably wanted to use me as leverage, yes? You wouldn't kill me because I am no use to you dead. Alas, I have no similar notions towards a pirate."

Looking at the look of surprise on the Captain's face, Jacqueline breathed an internal sigh of relief. She was heading to the stables for her riding lessons when she happened upon the young lad delivering the cane. Eager to impress her, the lad managed to show off his master's ingenuity of the concealed blade before Mr Mercer's replacement came with his usual scowl and Jacqueline scurried away.

Jack hastily withdrew his fingers and glared at the girl. He knew it. The female species isn’t to be trifled with, no matter the size. He gave a quick smirk and was about to come up with a smart retort when the smirk froze on his face. Now that he took a proper look, the girl actually looks like… Jack furrowed his brows and stared at the little imp trying to threaten him with a tiny blade that she was barely holding on to with trembling fingers. No, this lass couldn’t be. It’s the light playing tricks on his eyes. She’s just some random child that Beckett adopted to boost his reputation…

Jacqueline frowned as the pirate froze in his step to stare at her. What was he doing? Slowly backing off to the door with the blade still pointed at the pirate, Jacqueline felt for the door knob. The blade may be handy enough to fend off the pirate, but the ornament itself so heavy she could feel her wounds stretching themselves open in an effort to support the weight. Finding the knob, Jacqueline gave it a hard twist. But in doing so, a sharp pain pierced her back as one of her gashes ripped open. She bit back a cry as the pain shot through the strained arm, her hand losing its grip on the blade.

The second it fell, Jack took his chance and grabbed the girl by the throat. He pulled her towards himself and tightened his hold on her fragile neck. Leaning down, Jack laughed and whispered in her ear.

“You shouldn't underestimate me, little Miss Beckett. After all, I’m Captain Jack Sparrow.”

With that, Jacqueline felt a hard impact on the back of her head and her world blacked out.

 

Jack hauled the girl onto his shoulder and grimaced. She may not seem it with her petite physique, but she sure is heavy. Then again, the amount of fabric the little lass is wearing... The crew could make quite a large profit out of her clothes alone. Making his way over to the entrance hall, he pulled out his pistol. Jack pointed the pistol at the girl’s head while shouting for the attention of the guards that were fighting his crew downstairs.

“Put down your weapons and I won’t hurt any head on this hair. Any hair on this head. Whichever. Blow this lass’s head off basically. Bet your Lord Becky wouldn’t be too happy with you slugs when he finds out that his pretty little ward is without a head, would he?”


End file.
